


О половом воспитании примархов

by Argee_Lince



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лекция для примархов: чем мальчики отличаются от девочек, откуда берутся дети... и вообще. Лектор - Леман Русс.<br/>Коллектив соавторов: lim (aka Reymas), Melaris, aesmadeva, Kathelin Shatowillar, Ассиди</p>
            </blockquote>





	О половом воспитании примархов

– Что, серьезно? – Леман Русс аж поперхнулся элем, который от потрясения явно пошел не в то горло. – Никто? Ни разу? О Терра! – он обвел смущенных братьев негодующим взглядом. – Ну и кто из нас после этого варвар? Ладно, так и быть, записывайте... Хотя нет, вы двое не записывайте. Что значит, почему? Потому что если вы будете записывать, то у нас будет эротический многотомник Лоргара и императороугодный порно-кодекс Жиллимана. И ни одну из этих эпопей нельзя будет показывать людям. Так, я что-то не понял, кто хихикает? Фулгрим, то, что ты однажды видел голую бабу на картине, не сильно поднимает тебя над остальными. И... нет, иллюстрировать Робауту кодекс тоже не надо. Кажется, мне нужно еще выпить.  
– Яду? – радушно предложил Мортарион. К его удивлению, Леман не отказался, выпил залпом и продолжил:  
– Между прочим, Хорус, твои капитаны тебе тоже ничего такого не расскажут, зря ты по личному вокс-каналу с Абаддоном сейчас треплешься. Потому что примарх должен подавать пример Легиону, а не наоборот. И, между прочим, рассказывать о своей мужской несостоятельности Морнивалю – идейка так себе. Если Торгаддон еще не сочиняет анекдоты, то скоро начнет. А раз практических знаний у вас примерно одинаково, то ему придется воспользоваться воображением.  
Хорус представил, каковы будут последствия, особенно с учетом того, что Тарик подключит и остальную троицу, и в тихом ужасе умолк. Его примеру последовали все примархи, лихорадочно принявшиеся вспоминать, что же, собственно, их доверенным лицам известно об их частной жизни. Только Магнус казался погруженным в какие-то свои мысли – судя по мечтательной улыбке, он уже высчитывал, как можно будет применить уроки Русса на практике. Ну и, разумеется, Лоргар сверлил Лемана неодобрительным взглядом проповедника-аскета, полагающего служение светлым божественным истинам (или не очень светлым, а вполне себе темным, как пойдет) гораздо более правильным занятием, чем всякие там отношения с женщинами.  
Русс покачал головой.  
– Если бы вы не были моими братьями, я бы сказал, что вы безнадежны. Но я все-таки надеюсь, что это не так. Обычно про то, откуда берутся дети, сыновьям рассказывает папа, но раз уж наш папа считает, что дети берутся из пробирок, все придется делать самому. Запомните: для практики вам понадобится женщина. Женщина! Я вижу, что Хорус уже лелеет мечту попрактиковаться на Торгаддоне, так вот, Тарик не подойдет. В первую очередь потому, что, скорее всего, выживет, а анекдоты приобретут ярко выраженный оттенок зимнего неба над Фенрисом. И второе. Для практики вам понадобится каждому своя женщина. В первую очередь потому, что если она будет одна на всех, то возможно не выживет, а анекдоты... Фраг! Хорус, кровью Отца заклинаю, выключи вокс!  
Хорус, к его чести, не подпрыгнул на месте, а просто нервно нажал на кнопку отключения. Леман этим не удовлетворился, так что шагнул к нему и отобрал миниатюрный передатчик, казавшийся в его ладони еще меньше, чем на самом деле.  
– Мне так будет спокойнее, – пояснил он, зорко оглядывая остальных братьев на предмет вокс-аппаратуры, замаскированной под что-нибудь безобидное. – Робаут, не надо конспектировать каждое мое слово, из относящегося к делу я сказал только про женщин.  
– А одну на двоих? – спросил Альфарий... а может, Омегон.  
– Одну на двоих – можно. Но только очень осторожно. И по очереди. А то знаю я вас: целый легион, и все Альфарии, – Русс снова судорожно отхлебнул, уже не глядя, из чьего бокала. – Я надеюсь, кто-нибудь знает, как выглядит женщина? Так, судя по красным ушам Сангвиния, картину они с Фулгримом смотрели вместе. Для тех кто не в курсе, рассказываю: у женщины есть длинные волосы... Перестаньте коситься на Фулгрима и Сангвиния, среди нас женщин точно нет, я доверяю папе. Еще у женщины должна быть грудь. Большая, – Леман продемонстрировал руками объемы предполагаемой груди. – Достаточно большая грудь – это когда на нее можно поставить шесть кружек с элем.  
Жиллиман прилежно застрочил в блокнот с удвоенным усердием. Русс выхватил у брата уже исписанные листки и довольно неделикатно заржал.  
– Нет, измерять с точностью до миллилитра не обязательно, можно определить на глазок. А еще у женщины нет... кхм... хрена. У эстетствующей части нашей семейки это называется "нефритовый жезл". Я надеюсь, тут пояснения не нужны?  
Судя по воцарившейся тишине, объяснения были нужны, и еще как. Даже Фулгриму и Сангвинию. Русс вдруг засомневался, а точно ли женщина на картине была голой. Или так: во всех ли стратегических местах она была голой.  
– То есть как это – нет? – изумленно выдохнул Лион, хлопая длинными ресницами. – Совсем?  
Леман Русс выразительно продемонстрировал старинный терранский жест "рука-лицо":  
– Совсем нет. Даже в теории. Даже в отдаленной перспективе. У женщин он природой не предусмотрен.  
Братья переглянулись. Жиллиман, оставаясь абсолютно спокойным, отвоевал обратно свой блокнот и продолжил записывать.  
– Русс, – наконец подал голос затихарившийся Коракс. – Я понимаю, слова и теория хороши... но, может, практика понагляднее будет? У тебя случаем нет под рукой... не знаю. Картин, пиктов, голой женщины?  
– Если бы под моей рукой была голая женщина, я бы здесь с вами не беседовал. А вообще голая баба под рукой это... кхм, да, вам еще рано это знать, – Леман задумчиво запустил пальцы в буйную гриву. – Вот я слышал, что Локен водится с какой-то женщиной, так из нее вполне можно сделать голую. Хорус, скажи ему, что мы только посмотрим и сразу вернем.  
– Вам нарисовать? – тут же отозвался Фулгрим, быстро царапая что-то в блокноте. – Вот, смотрите!  
Где Фулгрим видел картины Рубенса, осталось загадкой, наверное – на Терре, а может быть – их перерисовывали летописцы... но нарисованная примархом женщина была как раз из таких. Но все стратегически важные места были закрыты листьями винограда, росшего рядом с ней.  
– Мда. Одного я не понимаю: если это все, – Русс обернулся к Сангвинию, – то чего тогда было так краснеть? Впрочем, если бы мне довелось столкнуться с женщиной, у которой фиговые листья растут откуда не надо, я бы тоже, наверное, смутился. Ненадолго, но все же. Ох уж эти целомудренные терранские художники...  
Сангвиний покраснел еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что дальше некуда:  
– То есть бывает и... и хуже?  
– Ну, я бы не сказал, что хуже, – пожал плечами Русс, но тут раздался вопль Хоруса, отчаянно ругающегося по временно возвращенному братом воксу:  
– Да ничего мы с ней не сделаем! Да, и противоестественного тоже! Она нам нужна как наглядное пособие. Что значит "нет"? Да, и это тоже на благо Великого Крестового Похода. Да... Нет, не говори ей, чую я, что она не согласится, если узнает. Ну, соври что-нибудь, в конце концов.  
Братья выжидающе уставились на Луперкаля. Он покачал головой:  
– Не знаю, насколько Локен искушен в деле общения с женщинами... в естественном плане... но намеревается взять с нас обещание, что мы ей не навредим.  
Лион деликатно кашлянул:  
– А что, можем навредить?  
– А давайте Лотару позовем, – предложил Ангрон. – Она нам сама все расскажет.  
Летописцев Ангрон презирал, а вот капитана своего корабля уважал, и только она была способна показать, на что способна настоящая женщина – Громовой Ястреб на ходу остановит и экипажу нотацию прочтет.  
– Ты просто ни разу не видел женщину Локена, брат. Тебе она будет, – Хорус смерил Лиона изучающим взглядом, – примерно по середину бедра.  
– Такая маленькая?! – поразился Лион.  
– Вот потому и говорю, Лотару звать надо, – повторил Ангрон.  
– Ничего противоестественного мы с ней делать не будем, – отрезал Русс. – Мы будем делать как раз очень даже естественное! Нет ничего естественнее голой женщины. Если конечно не давать раздевать ее Конраду. Кстати, не нравится мне выражение его лица, так что лучше его подержать. Запоминайте, особенно это касается Конрада и Ангрона, после раздевания на женщине должна еще остаться кожа. Да, вся.  
Дорн с некоторой опаской придержал Кёрза за локоть. Нездоровый блеск в глазах Охотника свидетельствовал, что вообще-то идея с раздеванием пришлась ему по душе.  
– Ну, если не будем... – с явным облегчением выдохнул Хорус. – В общем, Локен сказал, что поговорит с ней и доставит. Правда, там на заднем плане так ехидно ржал Абаддон, что это наводит на подозрения.  
– Это на какие? – хмыкнул Магнус. – Что тебе доставят твоего Первого капитана под видом летописца? А что, с твоих морнивальцев станется...  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что нужно пить как три Лемана, чтобы спутать Эзекиля с женщиной, – Хорус покачал головой. – К тому же, виноградных листьев у него точно нигде нет.  
– А что сразу Ангрон? – обиделся вышеупомянутый. – Делать мне больше нечего, как кожу сдирать, это же медленно, надо сразу – хрусть и пополам цепным топором, и дальше пойти!  
Ангрон встал со ступа с намерением показать, как делать "хрусть и пополам", но Хорус и Сангвиний с трудом его удержали.  
– Хорус, ты проверял насчёт листьев? – не удержался от ехидного вопроса Мортарион и на всякий случай передислоцировался подальше, потому что Хорус уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы достойно ответить.  
Намечающийся... разговор прервал командирский тон Русса:  
– Так! Пока с "Духа Мщения" нам доставляют наглядное пособие, продолжим знакомиться с теорией. Повторим вышесказанное. Что у женщин есть? – поинтересовался Леман.  
– Грудь? – предположил Магнус.  
– Растешь в моих глазах, рыжий. Может, тогда еще скажешь, чего нет?  
– Нефритового жезла у них нет, – пробурчал Фулгрим обиженно.  
– Я не знаю, как там в вашей Гвардии, а у Лунных Волков принято ходить в душ, хотя бы иногда, – все-таки буркнул Мортариону Хорус и вновь устремил взгляд на Русса. Тот задумчиво переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого, словно выбирая.  
– Вот смотрю я на вас и думаю, что остальную теорию тоже надо на примерах объяснять, а то вон кое-кто, не будем показывать пальцем, уже небось и забыл, как без доспеха выглядит. Ну что, кто готов разоблачиться во имя полового просвещения?  
– А сам? – мрачно уточнил Коракс. – Заодно на своем примере все покажешь, нет?  
– Ты очень плохо обо мне думаешь, – не моргнув глазом, сообщил Хорусу Мортарион. – Я помню, как выгляжу, не согласен на роль пособия, а кроме того – не заглядываю в душевые комнаты своих капитанов, делать мне больше нечего.  
Жиллиман очень правдоподобно изобразил, что вообще не слышал вопроса про разоблачение во имя просвещения. Альфарий и Омегон замаскировались под окружающий интерьер.  
– У женщин, как и у людей вообще, нет черного панциря и разъемов под броню, – заметил Жиллиман. – Так же у них нет второго сердца и только два легких. Полный список отличия человека от Астартес и примарха нужен? Могу огласить.  
– О, заткнись, зануда, нас интересуют совершенно другие детали, а их отец определенно не трогал!  
Все еще нужно было выбирать добровольца на раздевание. Кёрза с Ангроном раздевать не рискнул бы даже Русс. Оставалось подобрать из жертв вариант попривлекательней.  
– Фулгрим, Лион, Сангвиний, доброволец есть? – наконец озвучил Леман варианты.  
– Ну если это так надо, я могу, – вызвался Фулгрим. – Я прекрасен в любом виде!  
– Даже в потрошеном? – не удержался Кёрз.  
– Главное – не проверяй, Конрад, чем угодно тебя прошу!  
– Я вообще не лучший вариант для изучения, – заметил Сангвиний и для вящей убедительности раскрыл крылья, случайно сметя ими сидевших рядом Хана и Лоргара. Лион просто замотался в плащ, выражая свое нежелание разоблачаться во имя правого дела.  
– Могу тебя заверить, крылья особо ничем нам не помешают. Нас интересуют совершенно другие части, – Русс хмыкнул. – Впрочем, ты не подойдешь по другой причине. Но мы можем раздеть, например, Ферруса, если у него и все остальное не железное тоже.  
– Да разденьтесь уже, блин, разом, заодно и сравнительный анализ размеров проведете! – не вынесла душа поэта, то есть, Омегона, надежно слившегося со стенкой и потому ничего не боявшегося.  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, а почему это, собственно, сразу Ферруса? – возмутился Манус, отодвигаясь от Лемана вместе со стулом. – Вон Фулгрим уже вызвался добровольцем, между прочим!  
Сангвиний тоже возмутился, но по другой причине:  
– А если крылья не мешают, то чем я не подхожу в таком случае?  
– Видимо, тем, что краснеть и падать в обморок при этом будешь, – жизнерадостно поведал Хорус.  
– Ага, разом, конечно, – Дорн скрестил руки на груди. – Вводит Локен свою девушку, а тут полна комната голых примархов. И объясняй ему потом про "ничего противоестественного" и "наглядный материал". А что касается сравнения размеров, так линейки все равно ни у кого нет, так что это вопрос чисто академический.  
– Ну ведь действительно же не будет ничего противоестественного, – флегматично заявил Русс. – Исключительно естественно, за остальным это надо к... – он задумался. – К механикумам, например.  
– А на механикумов не наезжай, – подал голос Пертурабо, – там есть весьма фигуристые адептки. Из тех, что еще не все части тела аугметизировали. Знал бы ты, что они вытворяют своими механодентритами!  
– Пертурабо, ты меня поражаешь.  
– Я даже не хочу знать, что именно, – Русс снова потянулся за выпивкой, но обнаружил, что бокал предательски пуст. – Вероятно ничего хорошего, раз ты все еще здесь и слушаешь лекцию о женщинах и их употреблении.  
– Я здесь наслаждаюсь смущением девственников, скорее. Разве это не забавно, наблюдать за ними в такие моменты?  
Мортарион широким жестом предложил брату графин. Вероятно, все с тем же ядом, который на Лемана... действовал, конечно, но действовал ровно так, как нормальная фенрисийская медовуха.  
Дорн позволил себе намек на улыбку и поставил на заметку, что надо бы глянуть на этих адепток механикум. Жиллиман поднял голову, строго оглядел братьев, и продолжил покрывать листы блокнота аккуратным ровным почерком.  
– Что-то, кстати говоря, – Леман сделал богатырский глоток, не поморщившись, прямо из горла, – обещанной женщины все нет и нет. Или там такая дама, что Морниваль не может забороть ее вчетвером? Я бы не отказался познакомиться с ней поближе, это же почти валькирия.  
Хорус скривил губы и показал ладонями примерный рост будущего наглядного пособия. На валькирию явно не тянуло...  
Где-то в коридоре послышался шум, топот и громкий терранский мат, такой разнообразный, что примархи заслушались. Прекрасное меццо-сопрано явно принадлежало женщине, а вот отвечающие ей мужские голоса...  
– Или мне кажется, или я их знаю, – задумчиво проговорил Хорус. Больше он ничего сказать не успел, потому что дверь с грохотом открылась.  
– И не проси, я никогда не... – хрупкая чернокожая красавица замерла на пороге, с недоверчивым восхищением оглядывая компанию из восемнадцати примархов. – Локен, так это было... серьезно?  
Локен и остальные морнивальцы переглянулись в явном шоке. Щеку Тарика Торгаддона украшала длинная царапина, роскошный хвост Первого капитана был художественно растрепан, а Аксиманд прикрывал ладонью нервно дергающийся глаз и старательно не двигал челюстью.  
– Ну, в общем... да, серьезно, – кивнул Локен. Мерсади издала восторженный вопль.  
– Так и быть, я тебя прощаю.  
– Локен... что ты ей пообещал? – осторожно спросил Хорус, не спуская взгляда с восторженной Мерсади. Уж слишком радостной она выглядела для наглядного пособия.  
Глаза Локена были подозрительно честными:  
– Всего лишь показать всех примархов сразу, сэр, – тихо ответил он. Абаддон, Тарик и Аксиманд за его спиной активно закивали, подтверждая, что он говорит правду. Мерсади на них не обращала никакого внимания, она влетела в комнату и рассматривала примархов с видом ребенка, получившего на Новый год сразу все обещанные подарки.  
Хм... Ассоциации Хорусу как-то не понравились.  
– А теперь уточни, в каком виде ты обещал ей нас показать? – поинтересовался из стены прожженный интриган Альфарий, которому очень не понравились тон и выражение глаз Локена. Подвохи искать надо везде.  
В наступившей тишине отчетливо прозвучал голос Дорна:  
– Простите, братья, я был не прав. Все-таки стоило раздеваться. В летописи бы это конечно не попало, зато впечатлений было бы по самые... эмм... помидоры.  
Мерсади уставилась на примарха широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– А что, можно было?  
– Кто-нибудь, заткните Дорна, чтобы не подавал гениальных, его пробирку, идей, – прошипел Пертурабо.  
Морнивальцы, стоявшие за Локеном, дружно осели на пол в предобморочном состоянии. Локен аккуратно сполз по стеночке: вот такого он Мерсади точно не обещал...  
– Да не то что можно – нужно было, – поддержал брата Магнус, стоически проигнорировав шепот Пертурабо. Сангвиний с мученическим видом закрыл голову крылом.  
– Меня окружают идиоты, – Коракс прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
– Эй, Коракс, я бы попросил, – ткнул его в бок неведомо как оказавшийся рядом Альфарий.  
– Извини. Да, есть пара исключений, ты среди них.  
Мортарион забрал у Лемана свой графин и, вдохновившись дурным примером Волчьего Короля, хлебнул прямо из горлышка. Феррус сделал вид, что он тут просто для антуража стоит... ну и прикрывать спрятавшегося за него на всякий случай Фулгрима.  
Позади Мерсади тенью вырос Конрад. Оскал у него был откровенно хищный.  
– Значит, говоришь, раздевать?..  
– Кожа, Конрад! Кожа – должна – остаться! – Леман первым сообразил, куда клонит Кёрз.  
– Зачем? – с искренним интересом спросил Ночной Охотник.  
Вообще-то Конрад прекрасно знал, что многие мужчины почему-то любят насиловать женщин. Это было на Нострамо в порядке вещей. Не понимал он другого – почему Русс считает это приятным, раз женщины так кричат и вырываются?  
– Кстати, Леман, – Кёрз усмехнулся, перехватывая Мерсади поудобнее. – Почему ты нас учишь совершать преступление?  
– Что значит зачем?! – Русс схватился за голову. – Ты же ее не есть собираешься, а... ладно, без подробностей. В общем нежнее, нежнее, если тебе о чем-нибудь говорит это слово.  
Мерсади примарху была действительно примерно по бедро, а потому у него в руках чувствовала себя несколько неуютно. И очень-очень маленькой. И вообще начала потихоньку опасаться, что сейчас её не сожрут, так раздавят.  
– Насколько мне известно, для совершения процесса раздевать необязательно. Но ты мне сначала ответь на вопрос.  
– Ну все, понесло Кёрза на наведение справедливости. У кого-нибудь есть галоперидол? – фыркнуло со стороны стены.  
– И вообще, преступление – это когда без согласия. А по согласию все вполне законно, – подал голос Лоргар. – Не беспокойся, Конрад, Леман учит вполне законным вещам.  
– Ладно... – примарх с деловым видом профессионального мясника принялся вытряхивать летописицу из одежды.  
– Галоперидола нет, только яд, – мрачно отозвался Мортарион. – И не факт, что на него подействует, у него... хм, сложный случай.  
– Спасите! – ойкнула Мерсади, пытаясь уцепиться то за собственную куртку, то за плечи Конрада, слегка прифигевшего от подобного.  
– Лорд Кёрз! – возмутился Локен, отлепляясь от стены и готовясь ринуться в атаку на примарха. – Это же нечестно! Вы обещали ее не обижать!  
– Да я так чую, сейчас она сама его обидит! Вон, уже на голову лезет! – весело хмыкнул Ангрон, наблюдая за попытками ползания по примарху.  
Пикты получились хорошие, выразительные. Трогательно цепляющаяся за могучего (или хотя бы грозного), пусть и несколько бледноватого, рыцаря чернокожая девушка. У "рыцаря" было странное выражение лица, но это можно списать на пафосность момента. А фон заменить потом, если что.  
Да, пикты получались замечательные. Только ракурс сейчас выходил крайне неудобный. Эуфратия вздохнула. Эх, а такие естественные позы получались, такие выражения лиц... Что ж, пусть пикты будут слегка постановочными, зато такой материал однозначно вознесёт престиж летописцев в экспедициях на недосягаемую высоту!  
– Лорд Кёрз, Вы могли бы развернуться в три четверти? – деловито поинтересовалась Киилер у Ночного Охотника. – Сади, а ты отогнись немного назад... руками ему в грудь упрись, отлично... И смотрите в объектив пиктера, оба! Не дай Император, вы мне кадр запорете!  
– О! – тихо ухмыльнулся Русс. Тихо – чтобы не спугнуть. – Я тут давеча про валькирию говорил? Ну вот, любуйтесь, в натуре!  
– Ох ты ж...! – Лион воззрился на неизвестно откуда взявшуюся Киилер с немым изумлением. Хорус мысленно поклялся, что как только вернется на флагман, всех этих летописцев... в общем, что-нибудь с ними сделает, из области практических знаний, которые Леман, правда, еще не объяснил.  
– Я начинаю задумывать о том, что проголодался... – протянул Кёрз, решительно ссаживая Мерсади и всучивая её так кстати подавшему голос Ангрону.  
– Я выиграл! – глаза Коракса светились неподдельным азартом. – Раздевайся!  
Пертурабо пожал плечами и отложил в сторону боевой молот. Рядом с Кораксом уже громоздились оба его наплечника, прыжковый ранец, цепной меч и болтер.  
– Продолжаем? – поинтересовался Пертурабо почти меланхолично. – Лион, ты на этих не отвлекайся, сдавай лучше. Чтоб потом пернатый не говорил, что у меня карты краплёные или что я при раздаче мухлюю. Тебе-то он доверяет.  
А неподалёку Вулкан с Джагатаем ожесточённо спорили, чертя что-то на полу едва ли не кончиками мечей. Вулкану была просто интересна творческая задача – а Хан давно мечтал пристроить к своему верному пятицилиндровому коню движок помощнее. Желательно – реактивный. Можно и плазменный, впрочем... Нет, то и другое! По две штуки! И с каждого боку!  
Уголок губ Дорна задергался, как если бы примарх пытался сдержать неуместный смех.  
– Вы знаете, я впервые чувствую сладость мести. Интересное такое чувство...  
Кёрзу наконец удалось отцепить от себя Мерсади, и он злобно покосился на брата.  
– Если это за то, что я набил тебе морду, так можно повторить хоть прямо сейчас!  
– Только попробуй, – Рогал усмехнулся. – Давай, и я куплю у госпожи Киилер все ее пикты с тобой и дамой, и продам Альфа-легиону. А Торгаддону отдам вообще бесплатно.  
Мортарион извлек откуда-то из потайного кармана мантии второй графин и протянул его Руссу. Усевшись прямо на пол, братья занялись делом, полностью игнорируя Эуфратию.  
– Где у вас на Барбарусе такое гонят?  
– Это не на Барбарусе, это я сам... по твоим же рецептам, только с некоторыми вариациями.  
Торгаддон, услышав свою фамилию, резко вышел из обморока и приоткрыл один глаз. Ему было удобно – возлежал он аккурат на Абаддоне с Аксимандом, которые из-под его локтя могли и вовсе безбоязненно обозревать происходящее, благо их лиц было не видно.  
– Русс, отменяй лекцию, сейчас здесь будет загонная охота, это я тебе даже без всякого предвидения скажу, – вздохнул Магнус и раскрыл невесть откуда взявшуюся книжку. – Я к тебе завтра зайду, расспрошу подробнее.  
– Пф, – фыркнул Леман, на секунду отвлекаясь от Мортариона с его "особым рецептом". – Не очень-то и хотелось. Но зайти – лучше уж я к тебе. Потому что ты, как эля напьёшься, буйный делаешься – а с собой на Просперо я всяко меньше эля утащу, чем в погребах Клыка стоит. Мне, знаешь ли, Фенрис дорог в том виде, в котором он есть... без радуги и розовых пони!  
– Тебе так не понравилось? – единственный глаз сверкнул искренней обидой.  
Кёрз на Рогала только рукой махнул. Не знал, не знал, чем пугать! Вот Севатар – это да, это страшно. Впрочем, Дорн и сам не был в безопасности: в Седьмом Легионе, знаете ли, всякие там Сигизмунды водятся... с кем ни попадя. Конрад отобрал у Ангрона добычу, перекинул обеих девиц через одну руку и пошел к выходу.  
Эуфратия хищно прищурилась. Ибо ей, висящей на руке Кёрза, открывался о-бал-ден-ный ракурс!!!  
– Конрад! – отвлекся Коракс от игры. – Будешь их есть – не смей жрать сырыми! Хотя бы пожарь, что ли!  
– Никакого поедания. Только исправительные работы на срок до пятнадцати суток. А жарить, – Конрад подчеркнул последнее слово, ухмыльнувшись, – вас пусть Леман учит.  
– Я не давала своего согласия на то, чтобы меня ели, жарили и принуждали к исправительным работам, – Мерсади, изловчившись, уцепила-таки свою куртку, сброшенную Кёрзом на голову Локену, и кое-как натянула ее. – Но если с вами...  
Киилер перемигнулась с подругой. На самом деле, пиктер был отвлекающим манёвром. Его-то отобрать можно – а вот попробуй-ка запрети Мерсади моргать время от времени!  
– Хрен бы с ними, с понями, если бы это были нормальные звери! – Русс со стуком поставил на пол кружку, из которой сейчас пил. – С клыками, когтями и толстой шкурой! Или хоть покрупнее, что ли! А то ж их ни под седло, ни на котлеты! Кстати, насчёт жарки и котлет, братья мои... и племянники! А не затеять ли нам шашлыки, раз уж такая компания подобралась?  
– Шашлыки – это дело, – одобрительно кивнул Ангрон. – Из кого делать будем?  
– Не трогай лошадок, сволочь! – рыкнул рыжий, с резким хлопком закрывая книгу. – С ними разговаривать надо, общаться! Или хотя бы ездить, как Лион! И вообще, вот принесут вам сейчас мясо молодых девиц, разделанное...  
Хорус был задумчив. С одной стороны, очень хотелось их отобрать у братца. С другой – еще больше хотелось отправить вслед за ними Каркази и Петронеллу! Спасать! Оставалось разобраться – кого и от кого.  
– Да не трогал я их! – искренне обиделся Леман. – Я их так просто, со стола шуганул. Они теперь по всему Клыку бегают, навроде тараканов. У меня из-за них уже несколько Волков пить бросили!  
– И вообще, – Хан на секунду отвлёкся от чертежа усовершенствованного ленд-рейдера. Усилиями Пертурабо и Коракса к машине добавились ещё пятидюймовая броня, носовой таран и прыжковый ранец. – Конина – она жёсткая, плохо жарится. А вот если молока у кобылок надоить – вай, какой кумыс можно сделать!  
– Между прочим, есть человечину негуманно, – возник в мире живых Сангвиний, перестав изображать спящего лебедя.  
– А знаете, – задумчиво протянул Феррус, – я бы на самом деле не был так уверен, что нам сейчас принесут мясо девиц, а не нашего же брата Конрада. Как-то они странно переглядывались, эти летописцы.  
Морнивальцы, плюнув на конспирацию и безопасность, уселись в кружок вокруг пребывающего в прострации Локена:  
– Гарви, ну успокойся, ну не съест ее лорд Кёрз на самом деле!  
Леман залпом допил мортарионовскую самогонку, ухнул и обвёл оставшихся примархов слегка осоловелым взглядом. Как-то ему казалось, что ещё пару часов назад братьев у него было меньше раза в два. Или в три. А, похрен! Однова живём!  
– Братья! – Русс таки сумел самостоятельно подняться на ноги. – Да любись оно всё орками! Вот правда – всех приглашаю, и варп с ним, с Клыком! Есичё – Пертурабо с Дорном мне новый отгрохают, да хоть целую Челюсть! У нас же на Фенрисе такие лоси водятся – закачаесся! – и, подтверждая свои слова, примарх опасно закачался на нетвёрдых ногах. – Я сегодня вас всех люблю... даже тебя, Магнус. Иди сюда, я тебя расцелую!  
Циклоп, на своё счастье, был стёкл, как трезвышко... то есть, тьфу, трезв, как стёклышко. Поэтому удар тяжёлым фолиантом пришёлся аккурат в лоб лезущему с пьяными объятиями Леману.  
Заклинание Алый Король с перепугу вспомнил всего одно – как раз на фоне предыдущего разговора. И сработало оно, вопреки обыкновению, безо всякого "Упс..." – что само по себе было уже не просто "Упс...", а "Полный трындец..."  
Впрочем, пони вышли хоть и не розовые – но очень милые!  
А как их потом расколдовывали, и что Кёрз сделал с летописицами (или летописицы с Кёрзом?) – это уже совсем другая история!

**Author's Note:**

> Те самые пони от Моргаер:  
> 1\. http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/070/2/d/a_little_bit_about_magic_by_morgaer-d5xotqt.jpg  
> 2\. http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/076/4/f/reaction_of_the_family_by_morgaer-d5ydhkt.jpg  
> 3\. http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/195/9/d/the_end__by_morgaer-d6dfs69.jpg


End file.
